


Idiot’s Drunken Pie

by JafiaJen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Crack, Jeoghan is loud and cheesy drunk, M/M, Note don't let this duo go to kitchen, Wonwoo is silent drunk, almost burned the house, drabble kinda, kids dont do this at home, seventeen group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JafiaJen/pseuds/JafiaJen
Summary: Pro tips for living at Seventeen's dorm: Never let Jeonghan and Wonwoo go to the kitchen (especially when they're drunk)





	Idiot’s Drunken Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story actually inspired by one [@prettyoonjh](https://twitter.com/prettyoonjh/status/1117096569579294720) tweet. Thank you for your inspiration! You're a great person even I haven't met or text you. Anyways, enjoy reading.

It’s for the first time that Seungcheol in dread worried, looking at his phone screen.

 

He’s looking a pictures of the tall building which is his group dorms on smoke fire.

 

He’s in shook, ran in unstoppable heartbeat rhythm, for now his priority is his rest of members safety.

 

He quickly tells his manager on phone to cancels his upcoming schedule and grabs a nearest taxi to his dorms. So many messages that be sent to him, most of them is about explaining the reason of canceling his promotion shows but, he presses one of chat messages, his Seventeen group chats. He sends his message so quickly in the group chat.

 

_ S.coupsLeader : Hey! You guys in dorms okay?!?!? _

 

_ S.coupsLeader : Answer me!!  _

 

_ MeowJunHui : I’m in China and don’t know what’s happening?? _

 

_ S.coupsLeader sent a picture. _

 

_ MeowJunHui : OMG?! _

 

_ MingKeropi : WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR DORM!?!? _

 

_ MingKeropi : If something happened to my precious wine bottles, I’ll grind those fucker into my wine collection!! _

 

_ MeowJunHui : Minghao snapped guys! You better leave Seoul before Minghao comes back TT _

 

_ S.coupsLeader : IT’S NOT TIME TO WORRY YOUR FREAKIN WINE. GUYS WHO’S IN THE DORM?! _

 

He looks at the street and relaxes himself from getting a unwanted heart attack.  _ It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay _ , he’s uttering with those words over, his eyes are not focusing fully because it’s wet from tears that he doesn’t want to let out. 

 

He gets a messages from his Seventeen group chats.

 

_ ItsNotJisooBP : I’m here. Sorry for not replying _

 

Seungcheol quickly texts on his phone keyboard.

 

_ S.coupsLeader : You okay?!  Who else in dorm? _

 

_ SeeYouSoon : me. _

 

_ NotABaby : Me as well! _

 

_ ItsNotJisooBP : I’m okay, it was just little fire and nobody is harmed except… _

 

_ S.coupsLeader : Except who?! _ __  
  


_ ItsNotJisooBP : Idk how to explain this troubleheads…. _

 

_ SeeYouSoon : Yeah. Can’t explain it here. It’s too insane even for myself. _

 

_ ItsNotJisooBP : You better seen it yourself, leader. _

 

_ S.coupsLeader : *confused face emoji* k then, anybody else there? _

 

_ NotABaby : There’s only me, Joshua-hyung, Soonyoung-hyung, Vernon-hyung and other guys. Vernon is now dealing with this other guys. _

 

_ S.coupsLeader : Who’s this “other guys”?! You’re almost getting burned by this “other guys” _

 

He waits a message coming in the group chat. After he arrives at nearest place to their dorms, he quickly gives his 3.000 won money to taxi driver and power walks on his neighborhood street. The message is coming from his group chat.

 

_ SeeYouSoon : Indeed yeah… _

 

Seungcheol is more confused than when he got first fire news on his phone,  _ who the fuck is this other guys? _

 

As Seungcheol finally reached his dorm, the dorm is now completely free from fire, police and firefighters are securing everyone who lives there and luckily there’s no one got injured in fire incident. He’s thinking that the fire was so small yet, can triggering fire alarm which is in living room if it’s their dorm. People are chatting and some of them were little bit in panic but get calmed down when firefighter gave them a treat. Neighbor moms are gossiping how the fire start and Seungcheol finds something that stood up in their conversation.

 

In the middle of his discoveries, he heard someone is calling his name. “ _ Hyung! Here!”  _ Soonyoung shouts.

 

Seungcheol ran into the dancer, he now can see all members that was staying the dorm and seems they’re  _ hiding something at behind them. _

 

“So, are you guys okay?” 

 

Joshua’s looking at him, his eyes are on the leader’s slightly wet shirt under his opened jacket.

 

"Yup, I guess. No one got hurt i surely is.  _ Unless _ …" Seungcheol shrugs and still confused what their members is talking about. 

 

After Joshua nodded once to signaling another members, they back off from their standing places and revealing what's behind them. There's two people, one is black haired and one is dirty white haired leaning each other and looks like half asleep.

 

"What the F-" Seungcheol knew " _this other guy_ " and now he's out of his mind.

 

"Seungcheol, please don't use a curse word in front of baby!" Joshua glares at the leader and covered Chan’s ears.

 

“How many times I’m not a baby!” 

 

“What did they do, Joshua!” 

 

Seungcheol raised his voice. _Don’t tell me they doing it again?_

 

“They were making a stupid pie again” Joshua sighs as he says.

 

“I told you it’s not stupid! It’s masterpiece homemade pie” Jeonghan shouts, his voice is deeper than usual, not surprised if he’s completely drunk.

 

“Gordon Ramsay will ask for our recette for real”  Wonwoo slurs, still drunk just like Jeonghan.

 

“You wish, Mr. Drunk Chef” Joshua says.

 

“My wish will come true, Josh! I’m K-pop star sensation!” Jeonghan says.

 

Everyone is starting cringing at Jeonghan’s drunk talk. Jeonghan’s about to standing up but, he loses balance because of drunk effect. Joshua swiftly grabs his back and Seungcheol grabs his arm. 

 

“God, how many shots did you drink? Your smells is horrible.” Joshua says.

 

“Dunno. Atleast not horrible as you’re telling your fans you never drinks.” 

 

Every member, except Joshua is chuckling along because of drunk man. Joshua don’t like it and telling everyone to drop it out. 

 

“So, where are we go now? Our dorm got shutted because these guys with their questionable homemade pie.” Seungcheol says.

 

“What part is “questionable”? It’s fantastic looking pie.” Wonwoo says.

 

“I see their pie actually.” Chan says.

 

“How is it taste and looked like?” Seungcheol questions.

 

“Horrible and burned. I almost thought they will poisoned someone.” 

 

“IT’S NOT HORRIBLE FOR GOD’S SAKE” Jeonghan shouts; almost cracking his voice. Joshua flicks his friend’s forehead and Jeonghan hisses the pain.

 

“You’re loud when you’re drunk.” 

 

“And what’re we going to do with this?” Soonyoung pulls out a glass plate. Inside of it, there’s full charcoal crust pie and it has a foul smells for being failed pie batch.

 

“How the hell you get this?” Seungcheol says, dumfounded.

 

“I found it in our kitchen. I thought it was pie wth black food coloring in it but now, I get it why you left it.” 

 

“Really, Soonyoung.” Joshua says. “Throw it off.”

 

“Even Soonyoung takes it like it’s precious thing.” Jeonghan slurs.

 

“Yup. We did it, hyung” Wonwoo says, laughing in drunk way.

 

“Yeah. Your hot and steamy hyung did it.”

 

“SHUT UP, JEONGHAN, WONWOO.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Please comment for your opinion of this short fic. Follow me on twitter for any question [@jafiaJen](https://twitter.com/jafiaJen)


End file.
